The Story of Amber 'Cannon' Bennt
by CannonConlon
Summary: She was from 2011...spot conlons' ghostcame and uprooted her from her boring life to 1899 to save him from Sunshine and to save his goil as she lived there with spot she fell for him..both sides..what is she to do? Spotxoc
1. Chapter 1

21st century

Name: Amber Bennet

Age: 16

Looks: Reddish brown shoulder length hair, mismatched eyes one blue one green, skinny, pale and gangly.

In the year 1899

Name: cannon

Age:16

Looks: (Victoria justice)

The wind howled around my shivering body it was near august but the air was getting cool for autumn already. I was bringing in boxes from the trailer me and my mom rented for us to move here to NYC Brooklyn to be precise. I hastily blew pieces of my reddish brown hair from my face my mismatched eyes getting irritated by the one stray piece that wouldn't move from my line of vision. "gosh darnit!" I muttered loudly hearing my feet smack against the ground as I tried to maneuver the box up the steps without me falling over.

I somehow miraculously made it up the steps without falling backwards and set the heavy box down in the; to be living room. I sighed and looked around gnawing my lower lip it was a bad habit of mine which I doubt would ever change about me. I went back out for a couple more boxes and stumbled up the stairs again and set the boxes down in the same room.

"AMBER ROSE MARIE BENNET! GET IN HERE!" my mom yelled impatiently I had put the unpacking off for too long. I sighed and shook my head ignoring her annoyed as all hell with this moving thing I didn't want to move from the farm to the big city…I loved it there and if dad hadn't cheated on mom with some leggy blonde I wouldn't be here either…my brothers moved with my dad at his order and I left with my mom. The reason I got out of it was that I looked too much like her to stay with dad since he apparently felt 'guilty' about what he did.

"well she wont know…that I don't want to do it just that I am working on something else" I muttered evilly and laughed an evil laugh and went to my room unpacking my books onto the bookshelf and stepped on a squeaky floorboard.

I looked around a little and did a little step back and heard it squeak again I raised an eyebrow and looked around my one green and one blue eye scanned the area and I looked for something to pry it up I noticed a rod type thing and grabbed it. I felt my eyes widen in curiosity as to whats under the floorboard. I sighed a bit and started to pry it up my muscles twitching from the use and the board creaking in protest about what I was doing with it. I slid to the other side doing the same thing and the same groan of protest then a crack and I kept trying to tempt it to come up. Finally after what seemed like forever the board flew up and I got up turning my cell phones light on and looked in the new hole in my floor and raised an eyebrow.

"what the hell?" I muttered quietly I mean what the hell is that?...a journal and a box?...i pulled the box out and blew the dust off and coughed I saw the lights flicker and I felt my heart pound in nervousness and excitement. I looked back at the box and it looked like it needed a key I smirked and pulled my lock picks out of my pocket and started to work on it.

After about five minutes I opened the box with a resounding click I opened the top happily and the lights went out I looked around and put the light back on my phone and looked in the box…I see a key…a journal…and a hat. I raised an eyebrow the hat was a cabby cap and it was old…possibly from the turn of the century. I raised my eyebrow and put it back in and touched the key it was rusty…and old and the chord looked worn from being worn so much and I couldn't help but wonder where it went to..I picked up the box and stood up slowly and used the cellphones light to show me where to go I set it on my dresser nicely and ran my fingers against the rusted key the ridges tickling the tips of my fingers.

"AMBER BENNET!" my mom roared I jumped from my trance like state and felt my heart pounding loudly in my chest and looked around wildly and I took a deep breath the lights were back on after I reopened them and was confused. I looked back at the key and the box heading downstairs slowly.

"whats up?" I asked innocently but felt a presence watching me I looked around warily and looked back at her my mismatched eyes looking very innocent she sighed a bit looking at me amused.

"I made some mac and cheese..want any?" she asked warily I smiled at her excitedly and nodded and thought for a minute…the journal..

"yes can I please eat up in my room while I unpack…please!" I begged she nodded at me and I took the big bowl of food a and headed upstairs taking them two at a time. I finally made it to my room unhurt and set it all down on my dresser and moved my desk to the far wall and opened my window. I saw the fire escape and grabbed the journal I grabbed a pack of smokes I had swiped form my dad before leaving and grabbed his lighter too. I smirked knowing how bad I was being at 16 but didn't care too much about it. I lit a Newport and sank back reading the interesting journal of one Spot Conlon. I looked at the hat on the table and slipped it on my head grinning cheekily I looked good from looking in the mirror my hair shinning under the grey cap and stopping just below my chest in layers and curls. I did a pose with my smoke in my mouth and shook my head amused at my own antics and sank down to read the journal I found.

'property of Spot Conlon The Most INfamouse Newsie of New York! King of the Brooklyn Newsies'

I snorted and shook my head what an arrogant pig! I shivered as a breeze hit me and made some of my ashes from my smoke hit my shirt. I quickly brushed them off and pushed a stray piece of hair from my face in annoyance.

'today wasn't very exciting mostly dealing wit da goil issues if dey could come to live at da lodgin house or not and become true born newsies..i honestly don't think it's a good idea but when my second in command Ace told me the good things about girls movin in like housework and dealin with da young newsies I decided to cave and give a trial run'

That was in July 1899 and I couldn't help but sigh at how chauvinistic this boy was…what a pig!

I internally rolled my eyes saw something about birds…and realized they were spies for him. "hes like a born gangster or mafia leader or something" I muttered looking through it I inhaled and almost choked when I heard a voice behind me.

"pretty much.." I turned seeing a boy…floating behind me like some sort of specter I poked the thing and my hand went through him. He was around my age with blondish hair and eerie blue eyes, wearing suspenders, black pants, a worn button up and a key around his neck. He is also wearing a cabby cap that was pretty worn as well with a gold tip cane hanging from his hip.

I was irritated and I took another puff from my cigarette and flicked ash off the end and looked at him levelly. "Interesting…very interesting..Let me guess your spot conlon from the journal the apparent 'mobster'" I said making air quotes I am wondering how easy it would be to piss him off which would greatly amuse me.

"yeah I am..your scrawny and seem to be weak but youll have ta do for dis I have honestly dealt with weirder people who found the key, cap, and journal…listen dollface…Ise need yer help wid sumtin…" he said looking at me I raised an eyebrow and looked at him annoyed. What could I possibly do to help HIM of all people..or would it be ghosts? Ill have to ponder that later.

"what is it?" I asked curiously letting my eyes roam over his lean form and took another drag on my cancer stick my mom liked to call them.

"well..ise need ya to go to the past…and help me to well…keep dis dame safe…from another leadeh…" he said scratching his cheek I kept my eyes on his face curiously and I flicked my finished cigarette over the railing blowing out the grayish white smoke.

"what exactly is the year, how would I get there, and what types of clothes do I need along with what exactly happened" I said staring at him he looked at me weird and tipped his head to the side.

"1899 around September and I need you ta 'elp guide me in da right direction ta keepin me goil at da time Silver from going with the Bronx leadeh Sunshine he is kinda loony and crazy and absolutely lost his mind." He said staring right at me "she left me for him I think it was because of how I acted around her when other dames went around me.." he said looking kind of sheepish but still stern "sunshine is not to be messed with goily..he has killed many people from what I remember and he always got away with it he is just sick and he smiles while he fights and cuts people up as he tortures them for information." He looked at me levelly as my face paled in understanding.

"really? Why me!" I wonder aloud and I did kinda whine a bit I mean going to the past living on the streets…without my cell phone…ipod…washing on a regular basis…ugh! Food most definitely..speaking of which…my MAC AND CHEESE! I jumped up and went to the window and grabbed the bowl and sat back down with my mt. dew in my lap.

"because dollface you found everything and read my journal…even picked the lock on the box..your good kid ise need ya help!" he begged I looked at him and sighed a bit looking around I mean I don't naturally fit in here…I do have useless talents and skills my mom only has me for the child support check and some company…I looked at my mac and cheese and scarfed it down fast and looked at him narrowing my eyes in thought.

"alright fine.." I said looking at him and he grinned roguishly and evilly I think the other words I would use would be..he told me everything I had to know about that time and how to get in good and when I asked about clothes he grinned pointing to the bottom of my closet. It was dark now and the lights were coming on in the streets slowly and I looked out shocked at the time it was almost bedtime for my mom I already know her schedule drink alcohol and go to bed after crying and throwing things around I walked over and locked the door to my room knowing how she forgets that I am her daughter.

"what did youse do that for?" spot asked and I looked over at him and cringed a bit my face scrunching up in a grimace.

"my moms getting drunk and she uses me as an escape and put her frustrations out on me…so I lock the door.." I said softly he looked at me with a soft look on his face and sighed "how will I get home..?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"if you succeed my ghost will be able to take you back before I move on…and that's only if you want to come home…I think youll like it in 1899…" he said smiling at me I nodded and he touched my forehead and I felt the tingly start in my head and move down my body till it hit my toes it felt like my body was slowly going away and everything disappeared around me I felt my body swirling and I saw my clothes have changed and I bit my lip nervously my hair darkened to a chestnut brown and my skin is still pale. I felt weird like my whole body was changing its like I had to change for the past so I wouldn't be noticed in the future…I wish spot told me about this beforehand.

I hit the ground hard and my body was tingling all over I groaned and my body ached I sat up holding my head and looked at my hair it was slighlty curled and chestnut hitting my chest. I stood up and looked at my black pants, black suspenders, and a white wife beater with a green plaid button up. I sighed a bit and looked at my new shoes and felt weird in them unlike my skater shoes at home. I walked out of the alleyway and saw it was dark out.

I went past a lamppost and looked in a shops window…my features changed and my lips are fuller and my eyes an enchanting green my skin sunkissed and my body a tad bit skinnier and more athletically toned I looked amazing my chest hasn't changed though which I was glad for..i hated huge chests and I didn't want to bring too much attention to myself. My hair fell over my chest straight and very brown and my bangs are to the right of my face.

"wow.." I whispered my voice was different too and I gulped I don't know if ill get used to this…I put my hand to where the key should be and found it gone…damnit…I sighed and looked down and walked the streets of NYC wondering where I was.

I noticed a man with a black gangster type hat and I walked over and I think he is what spot would call a gangster or a scabber. "howdy pretty lady…" he said tauntingly and I raised an eyebrow at him not amused.

"excuse me sir…do you have any idea about where I would be.." I asked carefully and he looked at me really amused and moved so he was edging me back into the alleyway.

"Brooklyn sweetheart" he said looking me up and down and licking his lips…he reeked of alcohol. I moved back as much as I can and sighed a bit I suck at fighting and I am clumsy….great. I hit the wall and looked right and left trying to figure out what to do. "you could always keep me company…" he said licking his lips.

"ummm how about no.." I said looking at him and he looked at me with a smirk with yellow teeth. I dodged his arms and was turned around. He went for me and I kicked my leg up and hit him in the chin knocking him back. He glared and charged I slid under his legs and breathed heavily adrenaline making me shake a bit. 'of course my first night in 1899 would get me in trouble…thanks spot' I thought annoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

'think fast!' I thought annoyed and I looked around for something to use and I didn't have enough time I dodged him again and I saw my escape and I ran for it my shoes hitting the ground and I bolted out colliding with someone and we both tumbled to the ground and I heard the man yelling for me.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he roared and I panicked and the person under me grunted a bit as I struggled to get up.

"what da 'ell!" he roared at me and I looked down getting caught up in his icy and numb eyes and I noticed it was spot shit! Good first impression Amber..

"ummm I was um never mind" I said getting off of him and I held my hand to help him up and he looked at me annoyed and got up himself and I saw the key had fallen out of his shirt…so that's where it went. "sorry" I muttered and I saw a group of guys and I glared and wrinkled my nose a bit "ugly sewer stinkin thugs.." I muttered and they heard me and I gulped and spot looked at me like I was nuts.

"boys back off a kid is mine" he said and they shook their heads with brass knuckles on

"not this time spot this kid got me…and its payback.." the thug said I saw a nice bruise forming on his chin and snickered a bit.

"are you crazy?" he hissed and I shook my head pursing my lips together and the guy said something that made me act irrationally.

"she your new whore conlon? What about silver?" he asked and I glared and ran at them catching them off guard I am not a whore! I thought angrily pounding his face in and the guys grabbed me and I used my instincts and knocked my head back hearing a crunch from breaking his nose and kicked out at the guy in front of me. I attacked them all and when I was done they were all on the ground and I went back to normal and looked around me confused.

"did I do that?" I asked and he looked at me and I looked at him he started to laughed.

"hey whats your name?" he asked and I smiled at him and shrugged a bit at him.

"Amber bennet current runaway.." I said grinning at him and he nodded at me thinking it over.

"that wont do…cannon works betteh.." he said with a thick Brooklyn accent I smiled at him he was more muscular then I thought he would be and looked around my age.

"thanks…I think.." I said and he laughed a bit and shook his head at me and he gestured for me to follow him and rolled a smoke and I took out a tin…weird…and my old smokes are now rolled and I shrugged putting on in my mouth and he lit his and stopped me and lit mine. The flame light flickering on his face looked eery….okay Amber stop…

"now…how good are ya at getting peoples attention and sellin tings?" he asked and I thought about it and smirked a bit.

"pretty damn good why?" I asked exhaling the smoke and he looked at me and eyed me up circling me and I put my hand on my hip. "hey…hey were youse a vulture in another life?" I asked and he got that stupid smirk on his face and nodded his head at me.

"you will do..your good at instinct fighting but we have technique to work on..which will come later…silver is head of the girls..listen to her and us with respect things will go smoothly…now how about being one of my newsies?" he asked and I thought about it…I need this to help him and to get on his good side..

"sure" I said and he spit into his hand I first thought disgusting then ghost spots floated in my head 'when I spit in my hand or another newsie does…you spit in yours and shake hands…if you don't..well I don't think I need to tell ya that it shows disrespect..' I spit in mine and shook hands cringing at the gross feeling in my head and we pulled away and when he went ahead I wiped my hand on my pants and followed him down the alleys and sighed a bit. I put out my smoke and we ended up at the docks and a building was there.

'Brooklyn Newsies Lodge…Home of King of Brooklyn Spot Conlon' I snorted internally at his ego and I felt warm when we went inside kids gambling, smoking, drinking, fighting…I felt slightly uneasy and sighed a bit as a beautiful girl tackled spot and kissed him and he smiled at her and kissed her back as everyone hooted and hollered.

"silver baby.." he said grinning and she turned to me her black hair to her shoulders and sparkling silverfish blue eyes and a thin body with a pair of longjohns on that are dirt and a pair of black pants with suspenders over her small shoulders nice chest and she looked thin the pants are baggy on her. "dis here is cannon..newest recruit.." he said and she eyed me up and down and I crossed my arms over my chest and she looked me over and gave me a spot-conlon-is-mine-don't-touch look and I raised an eyebrow.

I shot her a I-don't-care-about-him look and she nodded at me warily and I sighed a bit and she walked over and spit in her hand and I did the same spit shaking with her and she smiled it made her wary face light up a bit.

"alright come wid me" she said in a Brooklyn/irish accent and we walked around and she told me the rules "we cook, clean, and take care of the kids along with selling…and you stay away from conlon ya hear?" she asked turning to me full of business and I smiled at her.

"I promise I am not after him Silver…he seems…too annoyed for my tastes.." I said trying to think of a word and she laughed a really annoying laugh. I smiled at her and she nodded at me and showed me the bunks and I sighed taking my vest off relaxing and setting it on my bunk apparently one of the newsgirls got married and moved out. I also sat my cap down and ran a hand through my hair and she looked at me approving and I let my suspenders hanging down.

"alright come on we have to cook dinner.." she said I nodded and followed her down as a few girls came in. One with red hair was holding hands with a tall guy with a grisly scar on his neck and she looked at him adoringly. "that's Fire…" she said I nodded and she whistled and the girl looked up and nodded coming over hyperly.

"heya…" she said grinning at me and I nodded waving at her "I like your hair.." she said touching it and I froze and silver looked stern no wonder she is with spot.

"thanks..cut it myself.." I said smiling at her she got an eager look on her face and the guy walked over his messy brown hair all over the place and sparkling green eyes looked a bit haunted but full of love.

"im Wolf.." he said I nodded and shook hands with him.

"cannon.." I said and they nodded at me and fire was begging me to cut her waist length hair and I agreed to it.

"sweet!" she said and wolf looked at me amused right now as we went into the kitchen

"you can cook right?...we cant really.." fire said I cracked my knuckles and neck

"what are you working with?" I asked and I saw chicken, beef, veggies, and noodles…I thought about it. "do you have potatoes with the carrots…green beans?" I asked and they nodded and I smiled looking through the spices. "alright…I got this…get me a pot of water..and start to boil it" I said thinking fast and I cut the meat..put seasoning in the water and I worked on the veggies showing them what to do as a sprite of a girl walked in she has short brown hair and brown eyes with tan skin.

"dinner time already?" she asked and fire smiled hyperly right now.

"yeah Cannon here is a good cook shes teaching us!" fire said and silver looked jealous and I toned it down a bit.

"hey silver do you guys have coffee?" I asked and she looked shocked and nodded at me looking deep in thought and guilty.

"yeah..want me to make some?" she asked I nodded and smiled at her I want to get in her good books too.

"yeah please" I asked and she nodded and went off to start it I put everything in and sighed and put the right temp on and the smell filled the kitchen I was feeling happy my mom taught me to cook. The coffee was almost done too. I also baked some cookies a small recipe that makes a lot of them. I grinned and wiped my forehead and looked at the brunette girl.

"im maple" she said smiling and I shook her hand and looked at the clock 30 minutes to go…thank you mom.

"nice to meet you.." I said thinking harder about how to get into spots good books…this might be harder then I thought it would be.

"so girls hows da food?" spot asked amused and i was still far off in the distance as the coffee was almost done along with everything else.

"good..cannon here knows how to use small things and make it into a huge thing…shes also making cookies and coffee she really knows how to make small rations of food be good for a whole army.." maple bragged and I still was far off thinking of my mom..my dad…my brothers…I missed them a lot..and now I am here with people who might actually care if I disappear…maybe. I guess ill have to see..

"really?.." spot sounded amused "and nothings burning…hmm maybe we will keep her.." spot joked but I ignored it as the timer went off and I shook myself out of my thoughts and I walked over grabbing tons of bowls and I started to fill them having the girls pass it to the boys in line along with mugs of coffee and a cookie each.

By the end there was enough for another round which the boys did excitedly and I ate my own bowl of soup happy how it turned out and drank my coffee and ate a cookie.

"you did good cannon" spot said next to me and I jumped a bit in shock and he grinned down at me and I smiled up at him warily.

"thanks spot.." I said softly and I chewed on the meat in thought and looked around "what do you guys want for breakfast?" I asked and he looked at me shocked and laughed a bit.

"we don't do breakfast only coffee in the morning…we get food from the nuns and lunch is on your own." He said I nodded and sighed a bit.

"I don't have money to buy papes spot.." I said looking down and he looked at me shocked and nodded a bit.

"ill spot you tomorrow and then your on your own from what you sell" he said I nodded and looked out. The kids were ushered up by the girls and silver looked antsy like she wanted to finish fast and leave…weird.

I smiled and picked up all the bowls telling the girls it was fine for me to do it and spot lingered a bit looking at me like I was a mystery. Which I guess I was I put them into the trough and pumped the water in and I started to wash the bowls and the pot and the mugs. When I was done it was late and I set them out to dry and I sighed a bit and looked down and I blew out the light and I ducked down when I heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs and I heard the door open and close.

I got up and followed out the door staying to the shadows and I followed the person down and I saw a boy and the girl I guess kissing and whispering to eachother.

"sunshine I missed you.." she whispered I went bug eyed it was silver..oh my god..

"I missed you too babyface.." he whispered kissing her again "how is the spying what is conlon up to?" he asked eagerly and she laughed that annoying laugh and I watched her stroke his chest in rhythmic circles.

"he let a new newsie in….shes nice..and beautiful…but also weird..very weird.." she said her irish brogue coming out and she talked about me. "she could help…she isn't in debt to conlon…her names cannon I don't know much else except she is a good cook…and she seems genuine….." she purred and I rolled my eyed and kept watching.

"hmmm she could be an asset….break conlons heart let them get close…let them become lovers….help it along.." sunshine said thoughtfully I bit my lip 'shit now I definitely cant get close to spot..shit..i could be used against him if that happens "but conlon isn't stupid either.." he said thoughtfully.

"hmm I could work something out.." she said purred stroking his cheek "also on top of that baby…he deserves this for cheating on me…" she said harshly and spit on the ground in anger. "she is also prettier then me…they both deserve death" silver said in a crazy voice.

'wow they deserve eachother' I thought annoyed and I narrowed my eyes in annoyance and sunshine laughed a crazy cackle and they kissed again and I turned to leave bumping into someone it was wolf and I looked up at him and he sighed and put a finger to his lips to be quiet.

I agreed and we edged away till we were at the lodging house and I let out a big sigh and looked at him he didn't look too happy.

"how long were you there?" I asked warily and he shot me a look

"I have to tell spot everything and you are going to help me.." he said looking down at me his voice is raspy but not too bad to listen to.

"no..i cant him everything.." I said shaking my head and he shot me a look and sighed a bit.

"We are tomorrow night.." he said I nodded in understanding looking at my shoes. 'damnit…'


	3. Chapter 3

The wind blew through my hair on the metal steps and I looked around nervously I couldn't sleep tonight everything that was just said by silver and sunshine went through my head. I looked down and let my brown hair cover my face.

I lit up a smoke and looked up at the moon..it was chilly out..and it was comfortable at the same time. I blew out the grayish tinted smoke and saw silver coming back with a pleased smile on her face I remember from school after girls at school got laid like they couldn't help themselves. I snorted in derision I tried it once but I didn't enjoy it and it didn't take over my life.

I watched her waltz inside and heard her come upstairs I kept my place acting like nothing happened at all. I flicked the ash off the cigarette and I heard a door open and close and I heard spots sleep filled voice.

"silveh?...where ya been?" he asked and silver gasped in shock and I heard a thump from a boot.

"takin a walk spot..dont ya worry" she said and I cringed as I heard spot get angry.

"you smell like anotheh man!" he yelled and I sighed and shook my head..she was so stupid sometimes.

"whats it to ya spot?..ya cheated on me multiple times!" she yelled crazily and she sounded paranoid.

"no ise didn't! I only did it once and haven't since! Get outta heah!" he yelled and I cringed at the razor edged sound to his voice.

"FINE!" she yelled and I heard things being thrown around and I heard her stomp into the girls room and I snuck atleast attempted to go past spots window and it opened making me jump in surprise and almost fell over.

"Cannon?" he asked confused and I looked over at him and sighed a bit leaning against the railing and the girls window was shut..shit..no escaping it now.

"howdy spot nice night" I said cheerfully and he looked at me annoyed his eyes like ice…numb..and blank..and if I looked closer I saw sorrow..a deep rooted lonliness.

"yeah..ise guess" he said softly and I grinned at him and scratched my nose which I do when things get awkward.

I turned my back to him and leaned on the railing looking out at New York City it was beautiful yet..dark..darker than ever before. I kept smoking and looked at spot he was leaning against the wall and was smoking staring out a blank look on his face.

"you hoid everytin?" he asked making me tense up at his soft voice and I looked at him nervously.

"yes..but I wont say anything don't worry.." I said looking out tossing the stub out over the railing and watched it fall.

"good.." he said coming to a conclusion and I looked back at him and he sighed "I loved her ya know..and I messed up..she changed a lot after that.." he said grabbing a bottle from beside himself he took a swig and sighed a bit.

"what are youse drinkin?" I asked him and he looked at the bottle with a laugh it was dusty on the outside and a big bottle.

"rum" he said simply and my mouth watered I did drink that a few times and I loved it.

"really?..can I have a swig?" I asked him and he nodded at me I took the glass bottle and looked at the rusty colored liquid and took a swig of it and relished the burn in my throat. I looked at spot levelly and smirked at him pushing my brown hair from my face.

"youse okay dere cannon?..you look spooked" he said tipping his head to the side making some of his hair fall into his face. I couldn't help but want to push it away..

"yes im fine…dont worry.." I said slightly unsure myself spot looked at me closely and I sighed looking away. "we better get some sleep..we have a big day of sellin tomorrow" I said softly looking at him he nodded and let me climb in through his window. I went to leave and spot grabbed my arm making me turn towards him and he looked down at me and went to say something.

"uhh…nevermind..goodnight cannon" he said looking away from me…he looked defeated and nervous…what is wrong with him?...anyway I have bigger worries right now..i need to figure out how to keep spot alive and knowing him it wont be easy at all.

"goodnight spot..sweet dreams.." I said leaving his room and heading into the bunkroom where silver was passed out on the bunk above me and I slid into mine and curled under the blankets my mind wondering what spot was going to say…it cant have been bad or something to do with silver did it?...oh well..time to get some sleep before I get cranky..

_I was walking along the streets of NYC in the 21st century I looked around and saw a figure leaning against the wall as cars passed by me._

_"Amber..youse need ta get closer ta me..ise don't know whats happening but my memories are changing..and I am not sure if I like it..and your being too skittish..youse need ta relax around me..be cocky..be difficult" Spot said floating in front of me and I gulped looking up at him._

_"spot its getting difficult and more twisted then you would like to think..i am trying to get used to the past first.." I said angrily and he looked at me amused._

_"you already have my deah..just treat carefully..youse know how ta play pokeh right?" he asked and he lit a phantom cigarette making me sigh._

_"yes unfortunately I do…why?" I asked suspicious and he grinned at me and let the smoke billow out of his mouth like a crude mist framing and billowing around creepily._

_"well…play pokeh on Friday wid da …get my attention so ta speak.." he said winking and I looked at him weird._

_"are you somehow trying to get me in bed with you spot?..." I asked tipping my head to the side slightly annoyed with him and I pushed my hair back from my face._

_"no no no..just becoming a friend…especially since silver is being a bitch.." he said shaking his head "and I know sometin is off with her…she cheated on me cannon..and ise don't like it" he said glowering in the direction towards where the loding house should be._

_"are you always going to be stalking me in my dreams?" I asked him curiously as a panda ran past me getting chased by a baboon who was purple and the panda was yellow and red._

_"uhhh ise not so sure any more..dat was weird" he said tipping his head to the side as bananas danced their way through the street singing its raining men._

_"ummm yeah when I drink before bed I usually get weird dreams…anyway..anything else I should be aware of?" I asked and he looked at me seriously snapping his gaze from the bananas to me._

_"beware of sunshine..not everyone is easy to attack cannon you need to learn how to use a knife, slingshot, and your fists better..ask me foih help on dat…or get in good with silver and ask for her help or my sister maple.." he said I looked at him weird._

_"are you two twins?" I asked and he sighed smacking his forehead_

_"yes…we are twins..now please try to get some help with your fighting..use what you know as your advantage you only have two months to save me.." he said shaking his head amused_

_"fine fine fine..ill focus and ask for help" I said swallowing my pride "ill sue what I know..now anything else?" I asked and he stopped floating and stood in front of me and looked me over he seemed to become full bodied.._

_"now as to what ise wanted back den..it was pretty clear but not easy to ask a loose cannon.." he said softly leaning forward and kissing me softly and pulling away. "youse intriguing me cannon and I am liking it so far…don't disappoint me..i can see you have a good place in dat time..dont lose it." He said smirking and turning around leaving me stunned to the core..spot..ghost spot..just kissed me! IN MY DREAM! NOT FAIR!_

_I stomped my foot annoyed and shook my head at spts antics some things never change…and apparently death hasn't changed spot one bit!..now I need to come up with a plan…_

_"what am I going to do?...i cant fall for him!" I muttered and I saw a spork in a cape and a spoon and a fork running down singing carryin da banner…damn I need to stop drinking before bed!_


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up early to singing from the girls and I was too exhausted to really care at this moment..i looked around and Maple tossed me a new button up making me grin at her in thanks. I changed and pulled it on and looked around and finally found my cap.

I sighed it was kind of chilly outside and I slipped my vest on and combed out my hair thanks again to maple. Fire sighed and pushed her red hair from her face and looked at me amused at my cranky look on my face.

"not a morning person are ya?" she asked amused and I sighed and rolled my eyes silver looked crankier then ever. I knew why too..i put my smokes in my pocket along with some matches and I tied my shoes and we all left the room after wiping my face and brushing my teeth thanks to fire.

"not really fire..give me a minute or two and I will be fine" I said with an amused smile on my face my eyes brightened a bit after I listened to everyone joking around along with the boys being rambunctious. I went down the stairs and squeaked when I was pulled aside. I turned seeing spots cocky grin back in place and I rolled my eyes at him.

"ready?" he asked and silver walked down and looked at spot pissed off right now her eyes are set in a glare a crazy gleam in her eyes and she shook her head.

"for what?" I asked confused my nose wrinkled at the dream I had last night and I felt like I wanted to kiss him again but I held back. He sighed and I studied him for a minute red and blue plaid shirt, black pants, his shoes were really run down, he has a little dirt on his nose from whatever…possibly ink from his journal. He muscles bulged with each movement he made and it made my mouth slightly water.

"sellin..come on I am spottin ya 100 papes.." he said with a slight smirk on his face and I looked at him bug eyed right now. 100…papes?...is he joking..and from the grim smile on his face I am guessing not..ugh this is harder then I thought and this is my first day..i am incredibly nervous right now.

"alright…ill do it.." I said determined a spark in my eyes showing that and he looked me up and down and nodded at me. I looked around at the rickety couches and chairs, and the dusty tables and stair ways..it was home now and I actually didn't mind it too much.

"lets go den" he said nodding at me and we both slowly headed out of the room and to the streets. The docks are connected down the road and its spots territory as well..i saw wolf and he nodded at me and draped an arm around maple and fire laughing and joking with them. It made me smile a bit..but I got nervous when I didn't see silver at the distribution center.

Spot got 200 papes and handed me a hundred and I almost buckled under the weight of them and sighed a bit following spot. He smirked and nodded at a boy with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes leaning against the wall a smoke hanging from his lips.

I wondered who he was…I shrugged it off and danced around my corner and sang along getting peoples attention and I told stories from in the paper exaggerating a bit and it caught peoples attention and I turned and the blonde was gone…what the hell?...i shrugged pocketing the money and looked around the bustling streets…carriages?...who would of thought I would be seeing it with my own eyes?...and the dress code..some woman gave me sympathetic looks..but..i didn't care..i was comfortable.

I heard a clang and I pocketed the rest of my money I walked down to look around curiously when I was grabbed from behind. I squawked and hit something hard behind me and I struggled around and froze when a knife was put to my neck and I heard a sort of cynical voice speak to me.

"you listening?...cannon was it?" a voice asked and I recognize it…sunshine..shit..what was he doing in Brooklyn? I nodded and he laughed a bit and I started to think of a way out of this without getting killed. "good..listen I need you to work for me..can you do that?" he asked slowly letting go of my mouth.

"no…" I said sternly and he sighed a bit and held me close absently stroking my stomach drumming his fingers on it..normally I am ticklish..but not right now.

"well this puts a damper on my plan.." he said with a sigh and I felt his shoulders move up and down. "guess I am going to have to kill you since you are of no use to me.." he said with a demented laugh.

"not today.." I muttered and I stomped on his foot and his hand and knife moved away letting me get away from him. I turned and looked at him and he laughed pointing the knife at me.

"your better then I was told Cannon.." he said shaking his head amused "and smart…such a waste.." he said shaking his head and a few guys jumped down around me making me wonder where the fuck conlon is!

Usually the hero jumps in to save the day..but this is real life and no knight in shining armor is going to jump down and save the day. Where are those damn birdies I read about?...or his humongous army and why did they let sunshine in?

Sewers..sewers must be how they got in I mean they smell just as bad as one.

"so…slow or fast?" sunshine asked as I was circled by humongous goons..they have the weight and height..but not the speed..i am little and speed is on my side and no skirt is definitely a plus right now..good thinking amber.

"ummm I prefer quick..but…in this case I should be asking the questions" I said looking around and I wasn't angry enough yet..

"yeah..well wheres your conlon now?..possibly fucking my own spy?..you know she is going to have da honors of killing him right?" he asked smirking and I stomped down the anger he was right though.."I mean where are the infamous birdies I heard about?" he asked again..he is educated and I heard a slight accent but it was diminishing..was he rich?

"shut up…I don't need conlon to fight my battles for me" I said getting pissed off..he struck a nerve. I was getting pushed back and I heard him laugh maniacally.

"come on goily..dis is da streets and your too pretty for dat.." he said mocking me and I snarled and ran forward and slid under him and ran to the wall in the back of the alley dodging crates and garbage cans to get to it. Slipping a bit and I ran up the wall going harder as I went and I flipped over them as they crashed into it.

"still think you can win sunshine?" I asked smirking and he laughed holding his sides and his hair flapped into his face and his green eyes looked crazy in the slight light.

"oh yes my dear..i do.." he said and I heard something and turned as something sharp slid across my cheek making it bleed..what the hell?...i snarled and punched him in the nose and jaw and lifting my knee up and hit his right eye making him fall over and I stomped on his left knee. He cried out and I started to fight not thinking and only doing what feels right..

I finished and sunshine laughed and I wiped sweat off my brow cringing as my eye twinged..i got hit a few times and kicked but it is worth this. "leave sunshine" I said looking at him and he held his arms up in surrender and I heard a groan from a corner and I walked over seeing the blonde kid looking dazed..

"what happened?" he asked and I sighed a bit and shook my head at him he looked so pathetic.

"I whooped sunshines goons asses..now get up I don't think I am going to stay awake.." I muttered feeling drowsy..and my mind was spinning as I slowly fell to the ground.

"shit conlons going to kill me" the kid muttered before I passed out fully hitting the ground and I felt the impact and it actually hurt a lot.

_"tsk tsk…Amber" I looked up seeing ghost spots face and he looked nervous..and well he should be for what just happened._

_"go away conlon.." I muttered angrily and he sighed a bit his eyes shifting back and forth. "what happened to the birdies?..what happened to conlon knowing every single little thing happening in his kingdom?..i don't want to hear get the hell away from me" I said in the dream steaming and he sighed and walked over touching my bruised eye and shook his head._

_"I am so sorry..i really am Amber.." he murmured and I saw the truth in his eyes_

_"spot conlon you cannot fall for me..just go away and let me do what I need to, to keep you alive..okay?..lay off the dreams" I said tearfully and he stroked my cheek and shook his head._

_"stay safe." He muttered kissing my forehead and leaving I sighed and sank down feeling breathless and soon I was jerked out of it._

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO DROP HER IN THE WATER!" someone yelled with an irish brogue and I felt something flying out of my lungs and I cough and spit and I was turned onto my stomach and heaved and coughed the water out..what the hell happened when I passed out? "I was still drowsy from the cloth and whatever was on it..she was too heavy.." a guy whined making me sigh and roll my eyes and I saw brightness flash through my eyelids and I blarily looked around.

"Why is everyone trying to kill me today?" I muttered and I heard a gasp and I looked over to seeing spot choking a guy soaking wet..apparently I was too. Maple was wringing my hat out and I took it standing up. I shakily walked over to spot while silver was still nowhere to be found and I put a hand on spots shoulder.

"go away cannon I am not in the mood" he muttered and I looked up into his cold blank grey eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"spot..its not his fault..not his alone..its sunshines" I murmured and he looked at me and dropped the kid and he held his throat looking up at me like I was an angel.

"how da 'ell do you know about sunshine?" he asked and I ran a hand through my hair and thought quickly worrying my lower lip. I looked around the docks and saw cards being played and smirked a bit and quickly hid it.

"how about we talk this over. Over a game of poker.." I said and he narrowed his eyes at me and smirked a bit.

"alright…I tink Kelly needs ta hear about dis one…" he whistled and two boys came over one latino the other italian and spot whispered and they nodded running off to god knows where. "were going ta hatten tonight..actually in an hour get dry and changed..ill meet you here in an hour ise need ta tawk ta Dragon heah" he said gesturing to the blonde and maple and fire ran over and led me inside not saying a word…damnit what did I just do?


	5. Chapter 5

I changed into new clothes and sighed I am playing poker with Spot..great..i put my hair into the hat and lit a smoke as I walked down the stairs thinking things through..i like spot..its just a crush..i think..i hope so anyway..

I sighed and looked around and combed through my hair French braiding it and putting my cap on my head and shook my head at maple and Fire. They were complaining about silver…again…

"she seriously needs to stop being so bossy…" Maple said shaking her head sadly as we were in the kitchen and I made some dinner again and I was fixing another soup with chicken and some veggies in there with a little bit of spices and coffee was made again.

"I know she doesn't do anytin.." Fire said looking steamed her eyes were hard and angry as I just stood there and let it cook.

"give it about 10 minutes and then it will be done" I said dumping the ingredients into the big slightly rusted pot. The kitchen was old and cracked but it was useful and the dishes were fine so I don't see any reason for it to be changed quite yet.

"okay..tanks again dere Cannon" Maple said with a grin and she shook her head a bit at me making me raise an eyebrow. "look we would prefer you ta silveh any day..just don't tell 'er I said dat.." she said sighing and I laughed a bit and saw wolf there looking at me annoyed.

"come ere cannon.." he said and fire raised an eyebrow as I walked over and he smirked down at me. "we still need ta tell spot" he said raising an eyebrow I shook my head looking at him scratch his cheek in nervousness and his eyes were slightly shifty making me realize he was incredibly nervous about talking to spot about this.

"I have ta go to da pokeh game…I am telling him about my run in wid sunshine.." I said nervously looking at my feet and he sighed a bit patting my head in a way that made me feel short, and young. Which I guess I was I mean..seriously…I am still young and green here.

"good luck" he said laughing and walking away I glowered at his retreating back an was going to retort about my poker expertise when I felt a hand on my shoulder and a warm breath tickling my ear and a deep voice behind me.

"ready cannon?"spot asked I could feel the grin and the intense stare at me as I nodded my head at him and sighed nervously thinking about what I was doing. "alright so heahs da ting" he said sternly as we walked outside and wolf and maple behind us. "we are meetin jack Kelly, david, and racetrack in hatten, they are the hightest rankin hatten newsies..kelly I the leadeh…david is his brains pretty much though Kelly does have a lot of brains, racetrack is the pokeh king..and he has a good head on his shoulders as kellys second..david is his third.." he said rambling on and on about stuff I already knew.

"so why are we going to hatten?" I asked curiously looking at spot and he shook his head at me amused.

"Kelly owes me a favor.." he said shrugging and I looked at him weird noticing silver wasn't around and i stopped lighting up a smoke and letting the smoke blow around my face in the slightly chilly wind.

"wheres silveh?...shouldnt she be heah?" I asked curiously and he looked at me amused right now like I was the most fascinating person in the world right now which I guess I was with being so new and all. He sighed and looked troubled as he looked out over the Brooklyn bridge it definitely was a nice sight watching the sun set slowly over the tall buildings.

Its not one you don't really get to see much of in the 21st century..and come to think of it..i was starting to forget a lot of things from the 21st century like my mind was being rewired for this era..ill have to ask ghost spot about it if he has the balls to see me in my dreams again.

"umm cannon?" spot was waving his hand in front of my face and I mentally face palmed I really need to stop spacing out from now on..it was getting ridiculous..i need to plan tonight whatever it takes.

"sorry I was deep in thought" I said stopping myself from saying spacing since they don't know about space or anything yet really.

"its fine come on were here" he said with a sigh I grinned and walked inside it was the same rickety lodging house as Brooklyn but it had a nicer feeling to it. At Brooklyn you have cold, eager to fight, suspicious yet safe feeling to it..here in hatten it was more open, homier, and softer with an edge to it.

"HEYA SPOTTY!" a boy with a cabbie cap, plaid vest, white button up and black slacks said with curly brown hair he seemed Italian but pale. He has a cigar hanging from his mouth making me grin he seemed cheeky, smart, and fun to be around it oozed off of him easily.

"heya race wheres jacky boy and the walking mouth?" spot asked I looked at race and kept my face amused which I actually was but also nervous.

"umm dere upstairs in jacks room head on up…whose dat?" racetrack asked stopping spot and me from going upstairs. My head was low and I slowly looked up at him leveling my gaze on him and spot chuckled a bit.

"dis..is cannon.." Spot said looking at me amused and racetrack raised his eyebrow and nodded trusting spot..wow…who know he has such influence everywhere?

"nice ta meet ya" he said spitting into his hand I did the same shaking it with a grin and racetrack looked me up and down.

"likewise.." I said smirking and looking him up and down..he was attractive gotta give him that and he winked and spot growled a bit under his breath.

"lets go we have business and poker." Spot said annoyance and anger in his voice I looked up at him and his eyes were cold and filled with a weird emotion..huh..

"ill win again..but lets go jacky boy is possibly getting antsy" Race said nodding and I nodded and started to walk up when spot grabbed my arm tightly making me wince.

"keep your head outta da clouds cannon" he hissed and I looked at him jerking my arm out of his grip and started to walk up the stairs my boots clicking and the stairs squeaking as we went up. I looked at the peeling wallpaper and the dusty stairs and walls. It was different to say the least..

I walked past a room where a lot of girls were and they all looked at me and nodded I nodded back with a smile making them grin and chatter to themselves and then they saw spot gaping like fishes out of water.

I winked and continued on following race down to jacks room it was cluttered and a table was in the center with a pack of cards on the table unopened. I looked at it closely and the seam wasn't opened which is a good sign and I stood behind spot my head down.

"DIs must be cannon.." a chipper voice said and I looked up and spot took my cap off shocking me a bit and I kept my face blank looking at spot with a raised eyebrow.

"yes dis is her..and she has information for us.." Spot said blankly I looked around and wolf was leaning against the wall casually and he smiled a slow smile nodding his head at me gesturing for me to take my hair down..i sighed and acted normal like wolf thought I should.

"nice ta meet ya Jack..ive heard a lot about ya" I said grinning and looking around the room casually he raised a curious eyebrow..i should be an actress.

"really?..good tings I hope" he said smiling and his eyes glittered amusement and race kept his head low but I saw his smile and spot watched me and the room closely…suspiciously.

"of coise.." I said my new accent thickening in amusement I walked around and acting like it was natural took my hair down looking around running my fingers through it. I knew it smelled really good from the lotion Maple let me borrow.

I looked over at the boys and they both grinned at me cheekily and I snuck a glance at wolf he was grinning ear from ear. Spot on the other hand was glowering at me angrily with a weird emotion in his eyes.

"so…whose ready ta play pokeh?" I asked and all the boys sat around the table and wolf shuffled the cards and started to deal them out and I looked at everyone keeping my coy smile on my face…why was I even doing that?...its not like I think race or Jack are attractive or anything and spot is too prickly for my liking. Ill have to think that over later…

I looked at my cards and tried to figure out what to do…I kept the smile on my face as I looked at the cards..

"so..Cannon…what exactly happened?" Jack asked with a frown fussing with his cards we had things in the pot already I put a few coins in along with smokes and spot did the same along with jack and race.

"well..earlier.." I said putting two cards down and tapped the table twice and wolf passed me two new cards I internally jumped for joy I have a full house! "I heard something in the alley…after I was done selling all of my papes.." I said looking around at everyone and saw spot had a tiny smirk on his face. "I went to check it out and it was sunshine.." I said and I watched as jack put his cards down along with everyone else. "he grabbed me and put a knife to my neck asking me to spy on him…" I said putting my cards down and everyone groaned. "I said no…I didn't want to and got angry and I had to fight off his goons.." I said and they all looked at me weird "he hinted there was another spy in Brooklyn working for him." I said and wolf gave me a look to tell spot and I bit my lip shaking my head no.

"tell him or I will!" wolf said sternly and spot narrowed his eyes not looking to happy right now.

"I followed silver…she is working for sunshine and is bedding him as well..she wants to get back at you for cheating on her or something along those lines.." I said looking down and spot slammed his hand on the table. "she wants to use me since I am new to help out with their plans to get spots territory.." I said softly and spot looked at me and got up punching the wall and I jumped shutting my eyes scared out of my mind right now…Damn it wolf..


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at my hands and jack looked deep in thought lighting a smoke while race looked at everyone nervously and the walking mouth aka david was stroking his chin deep in thought. Spot rubbed his knuckles and looked at me angrily.

"why didn't youse tell me?" he asked angrily and seemed to be trying to keep calm my scared eyes made him sigh and I stuttered out an answer while his wired muscles tensed and coiled ready to spring at the next person who talked. His eyes were framed with

"i…i…i…I was honestly scared to tell you.." I said softly and he looked at me with his grayish blue eyes and he shook his head at me.

"were going home…jacky boy come see me tomorrow you can bring da walkin mouth and race if you see too." He said nodding at wolf and jerking his head toward me I nodded and stood up and went to leave and jack stopped me for a second.

"look if it gets to be too much you have a home here in hatten cannon.." he whispered to me I smiled at him putting my hand on his shoulder looking into his big brown worried eyes.

"don't worry Kelly..i have no choice in the matter…I owe spot..and I don't know if I can leave with a clear conscience…" I said softly patting his shoulder and walking downstairs with a tiny smile on my face at jacks kindness. I bit my thumb nail as habit and shook my head a bit.

Spot was definitely pissed I was taking so long I could see how irritated he was and I gulped nervously and kept my face as blank as I could. I kept walking and I went past him and kept my head low and spot growled under his breath.

"Cannon…" he growled and I kept walking forward and he grabbed me and slammed me into the wall making me grunt in pain. We were in a dark alley..i don't like dark alleys..and spots face was really close to mine making me cringe in fear. "why…didn't..you…tell me?" he asked slowly and through gritted teeth his breath smells like cigarettes and alcohol…great..

"there was more to it.." I muttered and looked up at him scared and I narrowed my eyes down trying to keep cool..if I wilt like a damsel..i wouldn't ever be respected..and if I am too harsh he would see it as a challenge.

"like what?" he asked angrily pushing me harder against the wall and I pushed him off of me harshly making him stumble back.

"like the fact Silveh is with Sunshine totally and completely she has been using you for her gain..and she thinks you have feelings or something for me and she is going to use me against you" I said looking at him annoyed and he narrowed his eyes and shook his head with an annoyed snicker.

"me?...have feelings for you?" he asked laughing and shaking his head with an annoyed snort. "lets get you home..that isn't going to work..your new..and I was helping you..your nothing to me but a good newsie and fighter" he said shaking his head and he started to walk away and I felt a lump start in my throat as tears welled up in my eyes and my heart ached in pain at what he just said._'your nothing to me but a good newsie and fighter'_

I cant believe he just said that…like I am nothing but a thing to him…why am I even crying?..or even being so upset about this?...i don't care about him..i don't even know…wait..its ghost spot..i was closer to him then this spot..ugh I am so confused!

I wiped my tears putting my hands into my pockets feeling so worried and confused..and unsure of myself which is normal..i kept my hair in my face and shook my head sadly..i need to get away but I am worried if I do things might go to hell…what should I do?

Go to sleep sounds like a plan

After a half hour of walking in silence wolf put a hand on my shoulder and I shoved him away and walked down the docks and into the lodging house and spot stopped me and I gave him a glare so fierce that I hope he understood to let me go before I rip his head off.

He let go shocked and everyone in the room stared including my friends and I shook my head annoyed and walked upstairs taking two at a time till I made it into the room. I slammed the door and stripped down to a loose top and my pants and laid on the bed angrily.

I shook my head and thought to myself 'I need to talk to ghost spot..' I slowly let out a breath of air and passed into dreamland uneasily.

_I walked along the docks and sat on the ledge looking out at the purple, orange, red, and yellow sunset gracing the sky in a mixture of colors. I felt tears rolling down my face and shook my head looking around nervously. Where was spot?...and why am I so troubled?_

_"hey…cannon.." spot said nervously looking over at me his eyes were sorrowful and his movements jerky in nervousness._

_"why can you be like this when I talk to you?...why are you so open now and not before?" I asked him annoyed and he looked at me with a shy smile on his face._

_"cause I am an idiot.." he muttered looking around I sighed and looked at my soon to be ink stained hands and picked at my nails._

_"spot…how long do I have here?" I asked nervously and he ran a hand through his hair._

_"three months.." he said looking at me his eyes were really serious right now making me shrink a bit. "sunshine is working faster now that you are here and refused him..even when I am being stupid…you need to keep close and show it doesn't matter what I say…that youll still work as hard to stay close but don't act suspicious.." he stated in a stern tone that I have grown used to. "and use what happened with sunshine as an excuse to learn to fight." He looked around the dock and I took a deep breath of the fishy smelling air and looked down at the black waters that seemed like it was endless no bottom at all to it._

_"Damn…alright…" I muttered slowly getting up and stretching my bones and muscles ached in protest "What should I do about silver?" I asked him and he smirked_

_"make her jealous…she'll screw up and my past self doesn't believe you by the way about silver…youll see why soon enough" He said looking at his hands and then pulled an apple out of his pocket…it was weird I wasn't expecting that._

_"okay explain to me something…do the memories in your head change with each passing day?" I asked curiously and he nodded_

_"which why I am hoping you find time for naps…or become unconscious but still alive..it gives me a chance to update you.." he said grinning and chewing on his apple making smacking sounds with his mouth._

_"ooookaaay..i am not getting knocked out anytime soon..maybe ill ask jacky boy for fighting help this weekend since I only work the morning shift.." I muttered to myself_

_"if you say so" his voice held a jealous edge to it making me grin___

_"I do say so..now…I need sleep if I am dealing with your cranky butt tomorrow" I said smirking and he rolled his beautiful eyes at me and walked towards me slowly like a predator I knew he wouldn't hurt me and he leaned down and kissed my forehead and nose._

_"stay safe" he whispered in my ear softly making me blush heavily it sent tingles down my spine and he kissed my pulse making a whoosh of air escape me._

_"sp-spot…you need to stop doing this…its not fair when I see you everyday and am trying to save you I cant be distracted.." I muttered pulling away. He shrugged nonchalantly and looked at me closely tipping my chin up._

_"your…you're a virgin! Oh my gosh….this is priceless..the one feisty girl I find is a virgin..wow this it too good for words" he said guffawing I snarled and pushed him into the water dusting off my hands._

_"shut it conlon…I may be a virgin but I can still Kick your spectral ass" I said rolling my eyes and urging myself out of the guffaws and splashes from spot into a normal…confusing dream about a world with cars and tvs. _


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to a sound of rustling and I sighed a bit looking around and I saw silver get up again and I rubbed my eyes..i felt so tiiiired. I then saw spot in the doorway; he was smiling softly at silver while she looked sheepish grabbing some of her things.

"come on silveh…let gets to bed my sweet" he said softly some hair fell into his face over his right eye and it made him look…amazing..and he wasn't wearing a shirt and I studied him closely seeing his bare chest with a muscular stomach and arms. He was wearing long john pants and he looked mysterious leaning against the doorway making me raise an eyebrow.

"of course my true heart" she said flipping her black hair over her shoulder and sauntered out of the room with an air of egotism…I rolled my eyes and watched them both leave and I shook my head at spots stupidity..

I stood up and grabbed my smokes shaking my head with my brown hair going back and forth with my motions I pulled on my pants, socks, shoes, and my shirt with vest deciding I needed to go for a walk. I shook my head annoyed and realized spot still has-

Wait…my hat was resting on my bed…I smiled a bit and grabbed it noticing a messy note on my bed I raised an eyebrow and looked at it closely. 'Cannon…im sorry for makin ya mad..heres ya hat –Spot' I was touched by the note and shook my head smiling at it and slid it in my pillow.

I walked downstairs carefully and heard moans coming from spots room and felt a small pang of jealousy hit my heart. I shook it off and walked downstairs shaking my head hearing my feet hit the ground as I snuck out.

I walked down the streets the cool wind hit me softly making my hair fly back irritating me..i pulled it into a ponytail and growled annoyed. I couldn't help but feel angry at spot for this..and my temper was rising with each step at ghost spot…and other spot…I was ready to kill someone!

I stomped down the road smoking and feeling irritated..i started to mutter to myself angrily about stupid men and feelings..

"hey…sugah lips…come 'ere…I have sometin youd like to wrap your mouth around" A deep voice said I froze and felt my face redden in rage…total complete…rage.

"excuse meh?" I asked turning around my eyes ablaze and the men laughed they were dirty, smelled like alcohol, and look totally…scary and big.

"ya heard me sugah…come here and give my peteh attention" he said gripping his groin making me wrinkle my nose in disgust…

"no way in 'ell" I said turning around and I kept stomping away as a man came out of the alleyway smirking and I glared narrowing my eyes backing up. I saw a black streak and a boy attacking the man and he got hit in the nose and kept fighting and I was dragged into it when I felt a smack on my ass. "oh no you didn't.." I growled whirling around and spun kick hitting the guy in the head and I turned seeing the young boy get knocked out. I gaped and continued to fight and punching, kicking, even biting (ew) to get myself away from the gripping hands.

"come on goily..this can be easy or hard..i prefer hard though.." he said smirking down his yellow and cracked teeth looked really bad right now. I cringed as he gripped my upper arms tightly and I gulped looking for the young boy and when I moved my shirt ripped and I saw the boy was gone…shit..

I felt a smack to my face and I felt to the ground hitting my head and I looked up at the man he had a knife…shit shit shit! I felt my face paling and I was feeling cold feeling close to dying as he knelt down and put the knife under my chin.

"oh dear…" I muttered softly and soon he lifted the knife and it shown bright and already had blood on it.

"die…bitch" he said laughing manically "this is from silver and sunshine as a gift for saying no" he said winking I felt..angry…but I don't know what to do..i felt frozen..

"CANNON!" a voice yelled making me gulp shocked and turned just as the knife was brought down and I was stabbed into my shoulder sending white hot pain through my body. I screamed loudly and felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Damnit..they wont be happy I have one more chance.." he said crazily looking around his black greasy hair going back and forth as I saw stars.

"no no!" I begged looking up scared and I saw the shiny point dripping with my blood as it hit my face and I twitched when the blood hit me. I moved back somehow finding strength to get back and I held my shoulder as he stabbed at me.

"come on..dont make this harder then it already is..beauty like yours shouldn't be wasted" he said shaking his head at me sadly and I glared at him defiantly.

"fuck off.." I spot in his face and heard more footsteps running and picking up pace.

"spot don't!" a girl yelled and I looked up fearfully as he fell onto me and it seemed like everything froze…even time. "LEAVE THEM SPOT SHE ISNT WORTH GETTING IN TRUOBLE FOR!" a girl yelled and I looked seeing black hair.

"this is my fault my fault…" someone muttered and I internally slammed my head against a wall 'I cant believe this how am I supposed to keep spot…safe if I was stabbed..' "wait..it got him not her…she is pale…and cold…gotta get her home" someone muttered picking me up

"PUT HER DOWN! SPOT I SWEAR IT PUT HER DOWN OR ILL LEAVE!" a girl shrieked grabbing me and I was spun out of their grasp.

"then go silveh!" a voice roared and my head spun, I groaned in pain and a guy muttered sorry as I slowly passed out into oblivion.

_"CANNON!" a voice yelled and I looked over and saw ghost spot running over looking at me worried touching my shoulder which was bleeding in the dream too. "oh my gosh.. I am so sorry its my fault my fault!" he said looking torn and I touched his cheek softly._

_"don't worry spot I said I would come and I did..dont worry!" I said grinning at him and Ghost Spot looked at me pale and shaking and I went to help him when I was torn from the dream.._

I gasped shocked and sat up sweating and feeling horrible…I was slammed onto a wet sheet and a white hot burning sensation went through my arm and I opened my mouth to scream and I had something shoved into my mouth and I heard a soft voice whisper.

"bite down.." I did as they asked and screamed loudly it hurt so bad…I started to shake and thrash around.

"get her to stop moving…or screaming..distract her I have to do everything again.." a deep voice said and I looked up at him he looked ot be 20 and he was deadly handsome with blue eyes.

"again?...what do you propose me to do?" a voice yelled and I looked up seeing spot and I heard a smooth voice behind him.

"ill do it..i have an idea.." the voice said and I saw jack Kelly walk forward and smirked at spot "ill kiss her to distract her and shut her up.." he said wryly and looking like it cost him a lot and spot looked deadly at him.

"fine…ill get her legs and hold them while you get her top part" Spot said looking none too happy at the idea and I groggily looked up at jack and he grinned at me and leaned down closely to my mouth and whispered.

"don't worry..i don't like you like that…I know you like spot you said his name in your sleep…" he muttered breathing in my face and he kissed me deeply keeping me distracted. Well…that was until the white searing hot pain hit me and I screamed and jack acted like he swallowed them down into the kiss..he wasn't a bad kisser or anything I would just prefer…never mind I wont finish that sentence since it seems obvious already.

It soon ended and I fell back onto the mattress and looked up shocked, hurting and sweating like crazy as the boys talked among themselves. Wolf, maple, spot, jack and race were all that were left in the room and my arm ached like crazy as a sppon was put into my mouth. I almost gagged at the taste but kept the nauseous feeling down looking around.

My hair was soaked with sweat making me feel grungy and spot eyed me over keeping me feeling unsure and worried. "cannon.." spot whispered pulling up at chair by the bed his hair fell into his face and he distractedly brushed it away.

"what spot?" I croaked out and he smiled down at me shaking his head a bit looking at me amused.

"stay in bed..ill have one of da newsies bring you something to eat." He said nervously looking around the room. Maple shook her head at me and I looked at wolf and he gestured for me to say something and I did the truth.

"spot…its not your fault…it was silver and Sunshines….they were very angry at me for saying no to joining and had people watching me" I croaked out my throat hurt and maple walked over with water and I sipped it down loving the cool water flowing down my throat. "so they attacked…and well..now I am here.." I said shrugging and looked down noticing I have a bodice on but that is it with long john underwear.

"after you get betteh..i am teaching you to fight whether ya like it or not.." jack said sternly and spot shot jack a glare and slowly started to get up but I grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked at me like he didn't understand why I was touching him..i felt weak and I sank back down closing my eyes and I heard spot.

"ill teach 'er jacky boy" spot said cooly and I reached out and grabbed his arm again and he tensed then relaxed.

"relax boys..i need to…get better first.." I said tired and I heard a sigh from maple.

"the medicine is woiking..lets let 'er sleep" Maple said sighing as I slowly passed out into oblivion all over again..only this time..no ghost spot to keep me company only darkness.


End file.
